


Knowing Place

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Swallowing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Lana Winters, Post-Coital, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Admin assistant learns her job the hard way.Lana Winters/Kai Anderson office affair!AU
Relationships: Lana Winters/Kai Anderson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Knowing Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts), [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts).



> Kai Anderson/Lana Winters
> 
> Younger Boss/Older Secretary AU

I had been out of work for a couple of months and was starting to feel a bit desperate. Finally, I was called back for a second interview for a position as an administrative assistant. It was definitely a step down the career ladder; however, I was a point at which I could not be choosy.

I had interviewed with the human resource manager, a nondescript young woman who seemed to have little interest in anything, and was frankly surprised when I was called for a second interview. However, this interview would be with the person for whom I would work. I was curious to see where this might lead.

I showed up a little early for my appoint, carefully dressed in black. My suit featured a short skirt and a form-fitting jacket under which I wore a black lace camisole. I wore a black lace bra, black silk panties, a black lace garter belt with black stockings, and black pumps with a 3 1/2" heels. Since I am only 5'3", the heels gave me a little more confidence, as did the sexy lingerie beneath my suit. My hair was styled as usual, a windblown look which suited my thick brown hair to perfection. My makeup was applied subtly, carefully understated.

At the appointed time, I was ushered into an office suite that had a smaller outer office (for the A.A., I assumed) and a large plush inner office. The suite was located in one corner of the building, and gave the impression of being isolated and very private, with only a conference room across the hall sharing the area. I could see how this might be conducive to private business meetings.

Standing behind the large desk was my prospective boss. I was rather taken aback when I first laid eyes on him. He was young, no more than maybe 35, and very attractive, very polished. I knew he was the senior vice president of some department, and expected someone more mature to be in such a responsible position.

He invited me to sit, and the woman from human resources melted away, closing the door firmly behind her. The interview was brief, consisting of a few general questions, and ending with a job offer. I was surprised, but readily accepted, since the pay was excellent, and the working conditions seemed pleasant. I was scheduled to begin the following Monday morning.

The first week was uneventful, as I learned Mr. Anderson's routines and preferences. He was insistent that I call him by the formal title, although he called me by my first name, Lana. He was demanding, but not unreasonable, and by the beginning of the second week, I was feeling comfortable and settled in my new position. However, Tuesday, things shifted, suddenly, and irrevocably.

Mr. Anderson called me into his office about 4:45 Tuesday evening, telling me to go ahead and lock the outer door. He had done this before, had me close the outer door since the work day almost over and he didn't want to be interrupted as we went over things. I closed and locked the outer door, then entered his office. He prompted me to close the inner door also, and I assumed we were going to be discussing a confidential matter. I sat down in the chair on the opposite side of his desk, dayplanner and pen in hand.

"Set those down, Lana, we don't need them right now."

I complied, setting them on the edge of his desk, and clasping my hands in my lap, waiting. His eyes traveled over me slowly, and I became very aware of my appearance. My deep red suit had a short skirt that ended maybe 4 inches above my knees. The jacket was form-fitting, seeming to hug my curves in a provocative manner, although I tried not to think of that. Beneath the suit, I wore my black lace lingerie, complete to the stockings and the black heels. I crossed my ankles and waited, fidgeting a bit as he continued his perusal of my attire.

Gradually, I became aware of the fact that he was undressing me with his eyes. My face flushed, and felt warm, and I dropped my gaze, refusing to make eye-contact. I jumped when he finally spoke, because I had not noticed him move and now he was mere inches away.

"Lana, you have a very nice set of tits."

I was shocked! I looked up, unsure how to react. He was watching me very carefully, an arrogant smile on his young face. My gaze locked with his, and I seemed to be unable to move or react or do anything as his hand moved forward and traced the neckline of my jacket, slipping his fingers in to brush the inner curves of my breasts.

"You are a very sexy woman, Lana, and I think you know about taking care of a man, don't you?" I was still unable to speak. He laughed softly and unbuttoned the first two buttons of my jacket, slipping a hand in to grasp my full breast and squeeze it. Then he ran his thumb over the erect nipple that protruded thru the lace of my bra. "In fact, I think that you know just how to pleasure a man, and I think you know what your job is."

I couldn't seem to tear my gaze away from him as we sat there, face to face, him leaning down, with his hand inside my jacket, playing with my breast, me sitting with my hands clasped tightly in my lap, my ankles still crossed.

With a smirk, he slipped his hand around to entangle it in my hair, then giving a tug, pulled me from my chair so that I was standing between his legs as he sat on the edge of his desk. My hands were still clasped in front of me, so he reached down with his free hand and tugged them apart. My arms dropped to my side. He reached down and finished unbuttoning my jacket, pushing it opening. He made a small, appreciative noise, and reached out to grasps both of my breasts in his large hands, squeezing, hefting the weight of them in his palms, brushing his thumbs over my painfully erect nipples.

A voice of reason broke through the sensual fog in my mind, and I took a step back, reaching up to grab his wrists to pull his hands from my body.

"Stop!" His voice was steely, cold in its authority. I froze in place, staring into his eyes. "Don't you know better than to meet the gaze of your betters, Lana?" he went on, in a softer voice.

A battle ensued in my mind. A conflict between the person I had shown to the world all these years, and the inner person, the real me. The public persona was professional demeanor, social graces and a take-charge attitude. But the inner person, the real me... knew her place in the world, knew her true purpose in life. That place, was on her knees at the feet of her Master, or any man who chose to take control of her. Her purpose was to pleasure and service the needs of that man. The real me knew that a woman was made only for the use of men, as an object they used to relieve their tensions and stress, an object they used for their pleasure and entertainment. I was a woman who was made to be used. My body was designed for the pleasure of men. My soul was the soul of a slut, a whore who would do the bidding of any man. Because servicing a man was the primary purpose of my existence. Pleasuring a man was the ultimate accomplishment for a slut like me. And suddenly, the public persona was silent, because she could knew she could not defeat the inner slut.

I became very still and dropped my gaze, because I knew that I was a lesser being than this man. I knew that I was subservient, and dependent on his good graces.

I could feel him watching me. "Good, you know not to challenge me," he said in a calm, matter-of-fact tone. "Let me tell you a bit about our situation here, Lana Winters. Mine, and yours, and how they are going to work out together." I said nothing, although I was totally baffled.

"You have been hired as my administrative assistant at a very good wage, correct?" I nodded.

"This works for you, because you have been unemployed and are on the brink of financial ruin, correct?" I was more confused than ever that he should know of my personal situation. "I had you investigated before I interviewed you. I watched the video of your interview, and saw that you were what I needed. I needed an administrative assistant, Lana, to help with the details of this job. However, I needed a special kind of A.A. One who was compliant, and agreeable, and attractive. One who knew how to follow instructions, and who could help me entertain clients and bring more business to the company.

"I knew from my investigation that you were in financial straits, which means you need this job and will do anything to keep it. But more importantly, I knew you were seeing no one and that your last several relationships were abusive, although you hid this from friends and coworkers. I know a great deal about you, Lana."

I was silent, not knowing what to say. This seemed to please him, although he did not seem surprised. He again grabbed a handful of my hair and this time moved around behind his desk and sat in his chair, positioning me so I once again stood between his legs, facing him.

"Take the jacket the rest of the way off, Lana." I hesitated momentarily, then shrugged out of the jacket, laying it on the desk. "And now the bra. Let's see those nice big tits of yours." I reached behind me and unhooked the bra, letting the straps slide forward down my arms, and then grabbing the bra and pulling it off, tossing it on top of my jacket. I fold my arms over my bare breasts. "Drop your arms, Lana, and never cover yourself in front of me again, do you understand?" Slowly, I let my arms drop to my sides, nodding my head slightly. "Very good."

He reached up and grabbed my breasts roughly, squeezing them, digging his fingers into the soft flesh until I whimpered in spite of myself. He smirked, then grabbed my nipples and pulled my breasts out from my chest. "A little saggy, but big as they are, and at your age, that is to be expected, of course." I stared at the floor, ashamed to be found lacking, although I had known that I would be.

Without warning, he drew back his hand and slapped the side of my left breast very hard, leaving a bright red mark on the soft white skin, and causing me to yelp with pain. He smirked again, then drew back his other hand and delivered the same treatment to my other breast. My hands came up involuntarily, trying to protect my breasts, but I caught myself, knowing that it would anger him if I defied his order that I never cover myself in his presence.

"Very good, Lana. Now, turn around and take off your skirt. Keep your knees locked, and push it down to your feet, then, step out of it and put it with your other things." I did as he said, knowing that my ass was right in his face. When the skirt was on the desk, I stood quietly waiting. I could only imagine the picture I presented, standing there wearing my heels, stockings, garter belt, and skimpy panties on bottom... while I was naked it from the waist up. And each of my breasts sported a bright red hand print.

He reached out and groped my ass, then jerked down my panties, and slapped me hard, across my right ass cheek. I whimpered slightly, but left my hands at my sides and did not move. Immediately, I felt the fiery pain of a hard slap to my left cheek. I knew I would be sporting bruises by morning.

"Turn around, slut." His voice was harder now. I recognized that tone of voice from past relationships. Now was time for me to do my job. I turned slowly to face him. "Get on your knees, you little whore." I did not raise my gaze from the floor to look at his face, but I suspected that if I had, I would have seen pure lust in his face. "I have a treat for you, my little whore. You are going to show me what a good little cocksucker you are. So take it out, now!"

I quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his big hard cock out. It looked huge. I hesitated, staring at it. "Suck it, whore," he growled. I lowered my mouth and sucked the head of his cock in, wrapping one hand around the shaft as I did. I started to suck, at the same time stroking the head of his cock with my tongue. I moved my hand up and down in a stroking motion and started to bob my head, taking more and more of his hard cock into my mouth each time. I slipped my other hand beneath his balls, and palmed them gently, sucking harder on the cock in my mouth. I worked into a rhythm, moving my head up and down, so that my mouth slid up and down his shaft. With my lips wrapped tightly around his cock shaft, I was fucking his cock with my mouth.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of my hair and shoved my face down on his cock. I gagged as his cock rammed down my throat, and I heard his moan of pleasure as the gag reflex caressed his cock. I continued to suck, moving my tongue over his shaft, squeezing the base of his shaft with one hand, and palming his balls with a little more pressure. I worked hard, wanting him to experience pure pleasure in his release. I understood that I was relieving the stress of the day for him.

Suddenly, he slammed my face down on his cock and held it there. "Oh, yeaaaah, you're a damn good cocksucker, slut," he muttered as he started shooting his hot sticky cum down my throat. "Don't lose a drop, cunt. Not a drop."

Frantically I swallowed, and managed to contain every last drop. When he had finished, he jerked my head up and pushed me back. Leaning back in his chair, he smirked. "You'll do, slut. One thing about the older ones, they have lots of experience, and the are desperate for attention, so they try really hard to please." I kept my gaze on the floor, embarrassed beyond belief.

After a bit, he replaced his cock, and adjusted his clothing. I remained on my knees in front of him, my tits bare and aching from the slaps he had administered, my ass bare and aching also. My panties were rolled at the top of my thighs. He pushed his chair back and looked at me.

"Are you ready for the rules, Lana-slut?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied softly, my gaze still on the floor.

"Take your panties off, slut. You know better. A slut never wears panties. That cunt must be easily accessible anytime I want to fuck it. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied, almost inaudibly.

"No bras. I like seeing those big ol' saggy tits swaying when you move, slut." I nodded. "Your time and your body belong entirely to me, whore, do you understand that? I pay you a generous salary for it. It is mine, 24/7. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," I whispered.

"Good. I expect to see you at your desk first thing tomorrow, dressed in your usual professional garb, minus the panties and bra. Be sure you wear the garter belt and stockings, and high heels. I like the way the high heels shove your ass into a very fuckable position. We'll gradually adjust your style so that you are advertising yourself. I think you'll be a huge hit with some of my prospects."

I said nothing.

"Well, I need to get home. Having dinner with the fiance's folks tonight. Clean up your mess, and I'll see you tomorrow." I struggle to my feet, and reach for my clothing. "Oh, Lana-slut? Leave your panties and bra on my desk." I flushed with embarrassment, knowing the cleaning crew would see them.

He grabbed his jacket, then faced me. He reached down, and pinched the side of my tit, hard, then leaned down and put a long, hard sucking kiss on the other, leaving a dark bruise.

"Get a move on, slut! We have a big day tomorrow."

I shuddered to think what all might happen the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
